H2O a few idea's
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: Basically 5 short idea's, you can pick and vote for one for me to write. I will start next week at some point and count what one you want. A lot to do with Rikki, zikki, wikki and moon struck ness and Clewis. Not much Wella
1. Ideas vote

Idea 1: poison kiss of life,  
Bella and will break up  
Bella and Rikki have a massive fight  
Bella almost kills Rikki and Zane AND WILL rush to her side  
She has two men fighting over her  
Sophie is back and will do anything to keep Rikki out of her life and win Zane over.  
What will happen?  
So it's Sophie try's to get Zane, Zane try's to get Rikki, will also wants Rikki but Sophie is doing anything to keep Rikki apart from both.

Idea 2: cafe wars  
Emma returns but she doesn't like the changes to the juice net and when ash arrives back from college he buys a cafe next to Zane and it's battle of the cafe's. Who will win?

Idea 3: one kiss  
Cleo gets pregnant and Bella thinks she is a slut and Rikki is stuck between. She is not used to choosing so ends up being a bit too harsh on both of them. Who will be on her side and save her from the troubles ahead. One kiss...

Idea 4: boy trouble  
all three girls get moonstruck, Rikki kisses will, Bella kisses Zane, Cleo kisses ash and Emma kisses Lewis. What will the boys do or say when the evidence starts to show. They start falling for the girls they kissed.

Idea 5: jealousy  
Emma is back but she brings trouble, Byron is back and he winks at Rikki and asks her out. What will Rikki say when he finds out her secret. What has she got to loose? What happens when will and Zane get jealous and team together to get rid of Byron?

**tell me which one you want me to do...in the reviews**


	2. Intro for idea 4

Hello everyone, the majority vote is for story number four which you will be pleased to hear is finished and I have posted all of the chapters on the following pages... Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 1 story 4

Idea 4: boy trouble  
all three girls get moonstruck, Rikki kisses will, Bella kisses Zane, Cleo kisses ash and Emma kisses Lewis. What will the boys do or say when the evidence starts to show. They start falling for the girls they kissed.

The moon is a magical thing and it was so round, shiny and white. The sky was clear and the moon had lit up mako like a torch light tonight. A full moon is where it all begins...  
The door was opened by Rikki to let will inside but something caught her eye, something big, round and white and special. She wanted it to control her for one night, to let it tell her what to do. Will had come to help the girls and walked through not thinking twice and bringing some board games through to the living room. He forgot about Rikki who was standing by the door mesmerised.  
Rikki moved up the stairs towards the bathroom and tore down the black out screens and opened the window. She gazed up at the moon again before leaping into the sunset and diving elegantly into the ocean.  
Bella was the first to notice her friends absence form the group and went upstairs to look for her but the curtain had been opened and the wind was blowing through it, the moon shone through it. Rikki had exited through the window. What was Bella going to do. She couldn't look for her friend as she would just get moon struck and she felt like she couldn't move. She looked up. Bella smiled as she traced the moons outline with her finger over every edge and dip. She climbed onto the garage and out towards the beach. She ran forward to the water and dived in head first into the deep blue ocean.  
"Bella!" Emma called but it was to late she was already following Bella's footsteps and saw the moon. She looked over at the window smiling cheekily and jumping. She felt amazing and mako was calling them all.  
"Hey where's Rikki and Bella and Emma?" Cleo asked but instantly saw the door still open from letting will in and the cool breeze from the upstairs window. It suddenly dawned apon her.  
"Oh no!" Will said as he left he house but swung the door open as it caught Cleo's attention. Three hypnotised mermaids.  
Will ran through the bristles of mako island trying desperately to find Bella, Emma, Rikki and not yet knowing he would have to search for Cleo too.  
He rung Lewis and Zane for back up as he couldn't find them and keep them all by himself. Lewis and Zane ran into the forest and separated.  
About an hour later...

"Rikki!" Will called out  
Rikki turned  
"Stay here, it's going to be fine" will said  
"I know" Rikki said  
"Your burning up, you poor thing" will said  
Rikki collapsed in his arms.

"Bella? Stop, wait, don't run away!" Zane shouted at Bella  
"Zane?" Bella said and ran towards him  
"Why is that rock pool turned into gelatine?" Zane asked  
Bella smiled

"Cleo? Is that you?" Ash asked  
Cleo carried on walking until ash grabbed her and sat her down.  
"Why are you wet Cleo?" Ash said

"Emma?" Lewis said panting  
"Yes Lewis?" Emma said  
"Your so cold" Lewis said feeling her arm. He hugged her tightly before taking off his jacket.

**What now... Review pls**

Good/bad? Review cuz this is awsome... Review, review, review.


	4. Chapter 2 story 4

Zane's Pov

I came here to find Rikki but I had a freaky gelatine girl in my arms. What was I doing, what if Rikki saw me right now holding Bella in my arms rocking her side to side to comfort her. Bella smiled a cheeky smile and for once I liked it, the way she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, the way she just stared at me expecting something extravagant but of course I knew it was all for show, it was just the full moon. Or was it?  
Bella turned towards me again and smiled and this time pulled my arm so that she was right up against my body, this time I could feel her heart beat and she could feel mine. My heart raced as I felt her breath coldly and her head moved forward. Her head was milimeters from mine and she just smiled, never stopping.  
It was my turn now, I had the choice, do I clasp her body in my arms and kiss her like there's no tomorrow and forget about it or stay away from her and avoid the pain and regret that would come with it. I reached onto her back and she moved in closer and closer every second.  
I pulled her in and kissed her soft lips tenderly and then I was addicted, the strawberry lip gloss, the smooth edges and the warmth of her body on mine was so annoyingly and painful wonderful. I couldn't stop and neither could she. We were almost glued together as we both got tired and fell asleep in each others arms.

Wills Pov

Her sea blue eyes covered by the soft eyelids that were closed. Rikki was burning up and had fainted in my arms. She was so beautiful just laying there and I could just watch her all day as if she were a famous painting. Her eyelids fluttered but never opened and that's when I had a choice to make. Do I risk taking her to mako and leave her until morning or stay with her and proceed with CPR and the kiss of life like she had once done to me.  
I held her body gently in my arms cradling her like a child and holing her tight as not to let her escape, not that she could of course. It was like I was stuck with her, every time I tried to leave to get help her face drew me back, maybe i was obsessed. Her smile had vanished and I would do anything to get it back. It suddenly dawned on me, was Zane the reason Rikki's never smiled anymore, never seemed complete. I couldn't let her just crumble like she was, I couldn't let her fake a smile just to persuade her friends she was OK. I had to do something, I had to love her. It wasn't just the thought then that had made me suddenly fall for her. I was falling head over heels for her ever since she saved my life (twice). I couldn't believe I had been to dumb not to see this before.  
I leaned over her body and I could feel her breath onto my chest as she rose and fell in a perfect symphony. I moved her hair behind one ear and kissed her on the lips carefully not to damage her fragile figure. Suddenly after only a moment I found myself addicted to her rough lips and found I was passionately kissing her. I hardly noticed when she started to kis back, it was the perfect couple. After that I just remember laying on the leaves with her about to fall asleep.

Hey so what do you think? Review, review, review!


	5. Chapter 3 story 4

Part 3

Lewis's pov  
I was sitting with my jacket wrapped around Emma's shoulders, what was I doing here. I was supposed to be with Cleo right now. Everything was wrong. The was Emma's pale cold face glanced at me every few seconds and the way she would cling to me like a frightened child. She looked up at me as though she was in deep thought then proceeded to repeat her actions again and again. This is not how I wanted to spend my evening, chasing after a lost and confused and ice cold Emma.  
Once again she looked up at me but this time for much longer. I couldn't help wondering what was goings through her mind right now but my thought were quickly interrupted as Emma suddenly came closer to me. I tried to get away but I couldn't. She came closer and closer until out lips touched and she started to kiss me passionately. At first I was so shocked I could barley move but as I came accustomed to her presence I eased into it. I had no idea why I was doing this but for some reason it felt right. I know what your all thinking, what am I doing when I have a perfect girlfriend, Cleo probably scared to death in the woods right now and all your doing is kissing some ice freak girls who is her best friend.  
I suddenly snapped out of my chance and pushed Emma away. I didn't want to hurt her but At the same time I wanted her off me. After that everything was a blur.

Ash's Pov  
Something wasn't right and I could sense that. Cleo was restless and I was tired and we both settled with sitting and talking. I knew she wouldn't remember it by tomorrow so it didn't matter how boring the topic was. She told me stories while I pretended to listen. It was pretty normal until one moment. One random moment when Cleo climbed on top of me and leaned down onto me and smiled wildly. I tried to get her off me but she was stronger than she looked. She held me down pretty hard and them not long after she had climbed up she kissed me on the lips. It was more than weird but it was actually kind of nice, it was as if I were in a dream but I was desperately trying to wake up. I couldn't help myself because her tight grip. Once she decided she had had enough we lay not the ground and both fell asleep in the dark. I couldn't imagine what Emma would have thought if she had just seen that but I didn't exactly want to know.

Morning  
Ash: it dawned on me as my eyes opened that I was going to have to tell Emma about Cleo and me. I couldn't hold it in.  
Lewis: i couldn't believe what I had just done, I couldn't hide this from Cleo, it would be unfair on her.  
Zane: for once I didn't care that I had kissed Bella until now, I kissed my worst enemies girlfriend and worse of all I still felt like I was cheating on Rikki event though we weren't together. I had to let her know.  
Will: I can't believe I kissed Rikki, yes she was my biggest crush and I can't say I didn't enjoy last night but I couldn't do this to Bella.  
All the boys: so where are the others?

Girls  
Bella: I woke up with Zane around me and I quickly got up wondering what had happened last night. Where was will?  
Cleo: what was I doing on top of ash? Where was Lewis, where was I. I had so many questions rushing through my confused mind right now.  
Emma: I woke up with the sun in my eyes, wait the sun? I was outside? With Lewis, wait LEWIS! Where was ash?  
Rikki: what the hell happened last night!? I was laying with will on the leaves and my head was killing me. I was pretty sure I wasn't drunk but something had happened.  
All the girls: then they suddenly remembered the full moon...

Review review review!


	6. Chapter 4 story 4

Part 4

Ring ring! All the boys have a conversation...  
Every boy-hey  
Lewis -where are you? Did you find the girls?  
Ash -I have Cleo  
Zane -I have Bella  
Will -what, you have Bella, you better give her here now!  
Zane -chill will!  
Lewis -anyway guys I have Emma  
Zane -who has Rikki?  
Will -me...  
Zane - oh great! (sarcastic)  
Lewis -so is everyone ok from last night?  
Ash -well... Your not gunna like this Lewis... But Cleo kissed me...  
Lewis - oh well Emma kinda kissed me to...  
Will -it must have been the full moon because Rikki kissed me...  
Zane -whoa! You better get off Rikki! Bella and I kissed only because she wanted me but you use a stupid excuse to say Rikki kissed you.  
Will -wait so you kissed Bella!  
Zane -well yeah... But I wished I hadn't now, uh!  
Lewis -guys!  
Ash -let's get back on track here so, do we tell them?  
Will -er...  
Zane -no!  
Lewis -yes, we have to  
Ash -I agree we can't lie to them...  
Zane -I guess but Rikki isn't even my girlfriend!  
Will -yeah but she might be if you hadn't have messed up so much. Have you ever considered how confused she is inside? Zane you need to tell her!  
Zane -fine, but for Rikki not for you  
Will -I agree for once  
Ash -ok shall we meet at the moon pool in 30 mins  
Lewis -get the girls and stuff  
Ash -cool sounds like a plan  
Zane -fine

Wills pov  
Rikki -who was that you were arguing with?  
Will -Za... No one  
Rikki -Za...no one, very original, you can just say Zane you know, now I'm guessing it was a full moon last night.  
Will -you know?  
Rikki -well obviously  
Will -how do you know what happened  
Rikki -I don't, I can just tell it's been a full moon because I woke up on leaves on the ground next to you.  
Will -oh phew!  
Rikki -what? Am I supposed to know something, where are the girls and Lewis and ash, and how come YOU were talking to ZANE? You better answer some questions.  
Will -well... It's hard to explain but it would be so much easier if you came to mako to meet the girls, Zane, Lewis and ash ect.  
Rikki -fine but I want to find out, like soon  
Will -you will  
Rikki frowns

Zane's Pov  
Bella -whoa what happened last night? Zane?  
Zane -were going to mako  
Bella -what, why, where are the others?  
Zane -your about to find out now come on!  
Bella -whoa! What's up with you?  
Zane -oh nothing just the fact I may never see Rikki again because of you!  
Bella -I don't understand  
Zane -you wouldn't. Now get ready before anything else happens  
Bella -what do you mean?  
Zane -never mind now get ready and the others are meeting us at mako. Everything will make sense when your there. Ok?  
Bella -ok...  
Bella looks confused

Review, review, review!


	7. Chapter 5 story 4

Part 5

Lewis' pov  
Emma -ow! Lewis!  
Lewis -Emma, I know what your thinking...  
Emma -yeah why the hell...  
Lewis -are we...  
Emma -at mako island?  
Lewis -yeah I can explain, wait, what? So you don't know about the full moon.  
Emma -no, why? Should I?  
Lewis -no, well yes, well sort of  
Emma -we'll make your mind up  
Lewis -I'm gunna let ash explain  
Emma -okey... Where is everyone?  
Lewis -we are going to meet them at the moon pool in about 20 mins  
Emma -ok this is a bit wired, will someone explain?  
Lewis -uh yeah, trust me  
Emma gets ready to walk to the moon pool

Ash's Pov  
Cleo -hey ash where is everyone  
Ash -gulp, it's confusing but we are meeting them at mako in 15 mins  
Cleo -ok, are you ok?  
Ash -yeah, well no. Just... Don't be mad with Lewis, ok?  
Cleo -okey why would I be  
Ash -it's a long story but do you promise?  
Cleo -I don't know, your worrying me now ash, what has he done or what have I done?  
Ash -nothing, much  
Cleo -ash!?  
Ash -just come to the moon pool in 15mins, ok?  
Cleo- okey...

At the moon pool...  
-we have something you need to know...  
-yeah and please don't be mad  
-and Rikki, I'm so sorry, even though we are not together I was still an idiot and I don't know what I was thinking  
-I don't want to hear it Zane, now what is it your all trying to say?  
-Emma kissed me  
-Cleo kissed me  
-I kissed Bella  
-I kissed Rikki  
-what? Will why did you kiss Rikki? And Zane, you idiot how could you hurt Rikki like that knowing I have a boyfriend.  
-I know what it was, jealousy. You know what I don't even want to hear it. Will your an idiot and Zane I don't even think there's a word for how obnoxiousness and idiotic you are.  
-wait Rikki!  
-Zane, no  
Rikki swam out of the pool  
-will?  
-I'm so sorry Bella  
-I will be waiting for an explanation, until then see ya will.  
Bella swam out  
-you kissed Emma? Why?  
-well actually Emma kissed me.  
-I don't know what to say but I think I believe you. I don't know why but ash said to forgive you so I guess I have to.  
-thank you Cleo so much! You won't regret it  
-Cleo kissed you? Correct?  
-yeah of course, I would never do anything like that to you, the moon hit you all.  
-I guess I can forgive you but don't ever do it again.  
-I promise em.

review, review, review pls


	8. Chapter 6 finale story 4

Part 6

Rikki's Pov  
I swam as fast as possible to get away from Zane and will. Have they not hurt me enough. I was Rikki Chadwick I was stronger than this, I don't cry. I swam not knowing where or what was around me, I was just mad. It was only at the last minute I realised what had been behind me. The water tentacle grabbed my tail and wrapped around me suffocating me and pulling me back towards the moon pool. I tried to tackle it but every effort to try and get free just mad it tighten around me. I could feel its energy make me dizzy, hold on Rikki, you can do this.

Zane's pov  
Everyone had left now and I just sat alone thinking about what I had just done. Why me, why me out of anyone, why did I have to be such an idiot. Will was right I didn't deserve her, and I didn't have her either, I was never going to get her back. It was possibly the worst thing anyone could have lost. I had lost the most preciousness thing in the world and thrown it away like she was garbage.  
Suddenly I heard a large scream from the moon pool and a massive water tentacle thing rose from out of the water and it held Rikki in its grip. She looked as though she were about to faint and she let out another loud scream. I had to do something, but what. I threw a large rock at its head, well I think it was its head. It spun to look at me and dropped Rikki into the pool. I lunged to grab her but I was thrown against the wall by the tentacle. The next thing I heard was a loud lighting strike and a massive splash. I got up and ran to the side of the pool and Rikki was laying by the side breathing heavily. I collapsed by the edge. We both just sat there for a minute catching our breath.  
It took a while for the both of us to register what had just happened but we both just sat breathless. Until Rikki finally spoke.

At the side of the moon pool  
Rikki -I can't believe you just did that for me  
Zane -I wouldn't let you go Rikki, not for Bella, not for anyone, and I've realised what an idiot I've been. I don't know what I was thinking.  
Rikki -Yeah you were stupid  
Zane chuckles -if you don't say so yourself  
Rikki smiles cheekily  
Rikki -you always have the most spontaneous ways of winning me back don't you Zane?  
Zane -Lucky guy I guess  
Rikki leans in to kiss him but they are interrupted by Bella's entrance with Will.

Wills pov  
Me -I told you Bella it wasn't my fault  
Bella -fine, but you can't expect me to forgive if you even think about doing this again.  
Rikki -nice to see you both too  
Bella -oh sorry I didn't see you there. Hehehe! ZANE! Why are you here, you idiot, what makes you think Rikki is ever going to get back together with you.  
Zane -because...-Rikki interrupts  
Rikki -because he saved my life and he might be an idiot but i love him  
Bella -oh...  
Will -wow, change of events, does this mean your a whole new guy?  
Zane -I guess  
Will -so... Friends?  
Zane -don't push it bro  
Will -didn't think so

review, review, review pls

_**The end...**_  
_**Pls review...**_  
_**By H2Ozikkiaddict**_  
_**Visit my page**_


	9. Info and scores so far

Hey everyone, vote for what one YOU want next. I need YOU to vote NOW! go on then, review, now! Lol just kidding I'm not that mean. :) but all ur votes count I tally them up and so far the votes are:

Idea 1: 3 votes

Idea 2: 3 votes

Idea 3: 2 votes

Idea 4: 5 votes -but I've already done it

Idea 5: 3 votes

So it's fairly even... Go vote now it will count


	10. Intro for idea 1

Hey everyone, vote for what one YOU want next. I need YOU to vote NOW! go on then, review, now! Lol just kidding I'm not that mean. :) but all ur votes count I tally them up and so far the votes are:

Idea 1: 3 votes

Idea 2: 3 votes

Idea 3: 2 votes

Idea 4: 5 votes -but I've already done it

Idea 5: 3 votes

So it's fairly even... Go vote now it will count


	11. Chapter 1 story 1

Idea 1: poison kiss of life,  
Bella and will break up  
Bella and Rikki have a massive fight  
Bella almost kills Rikki and Zane AND WILL rush to her side  
She has two men fighting over her  
Sophie is back and will do anything to keep Rikki out of her life and win Zane over.  
What will happen?  
So it's Sophie try's to get Zane, Zane try's to get Rikki, will also wants Rikki but Sophie is doing anything to keep Rikki apart from both.

Wills pov  
"I just don't think I can do this anymore you took it to far this time and Sofie could have found out our secret, I'm sorry will" Bella said  
"I told you it wasn't my fault. Sofie found a picture of you at mako next to the water with Cleo and Bella as humans. She must have unlocked my cupboards or something, you know I wouldn't put you in that sort of danger." I said  
"I'm sorry will but until you can prove me wrong, i can't trust you" Bella said quietly  
"What? So this is it, we are over, gone, you know I wish you would understand me sometimes" I say  
"That's because you don't tell me things" Bella said  
"I do but you don't listen, not like Rikki does" I say. I didn't mean that, what had I just said. It was true but Bella was never meant to hear that.  
"What!? Fine, why don't you just go out with Rikki then!" Bella screams and runs out.  
"Wait Bella! I didn't mean it" I clasped her wrist in my hand and she spun around.  
"Then why did you say it will?" She said through her tearful voice and this time I let her slip out of my grip and she dived into the water and swam away...

Rikki's Pov  
"Zane I'm not getting back together with you! I know i can't forget us either but you don't understand. You've scared me." I shout  
"Rikki, please, don't you remember all the good times we had?" Zane said  
"Yes, but I can also remember all the bad times too" I say  
"Rikki, I can't live without you, if we just got back together things would work out and I know you feel the same way too! I can't just stop my feelings for you!" Zane says  
"No Zane, I'm sorry" I say and walk out of his office for the last time as I wipe a tear that falls down my Cheek. Part of me never wanted this to end but part of me needed to move on and focus on what was important. I had friends who needed me and I needed them. The one person who could understand me just as well as Zane could was will. I decided to walk over to his place to talk.  
I ran to his door and by now tears had flowed uncontrollably out of me. When he opened it his face was red too, he hugged me tight and we both just stood there understanding each other without words. He had Brocken up with Bella, I had Brocken up with Zane and we both couldn't take it. Our hearts had been torn away.

Bella's Pov  
After i had been at mako I decided to head back but I stopped off to see the boat shed one more time to find Rikki and will hugging each other in the doorway. What was happening. Where they...no? They couldn't be...but what if they were? How could will do this and Rikki? What was she thinking. I saw them both walk inside with arms around each other. Right now I just wanted to punch Rikki right there, right now. I couldn't believe what I had just seen...

What is Bella going to do now she got a false impression. To me it looks like a mermaid war! Review pls...


	12. Chapter 2 story 1

Chap 2

Bella's Pov  
I swam back to mako and I saw an orange tail sticking out from the water.  
"Rikki?" I said confused. Wasn't she with will  
"Look Bella, I don't wanna talk" Rikki said  
"Oh so you don't wanna talk, your the one going out with my ex boyfriend, you bitch!" I shouted  
"What!? I am not going out with will, if you talking about earlier me and Zane both had an argument and will had Brocken up with you so we both needed each other. Ok, that's why I don't want to talk!" She shouted back  
"Oh" I said not realising  
"Exactly, maybe next time you should ask instead of assuming and calling people a bitch. You know, now I wish I was dating will" Rikki said and swam away.  
Oh great I had just lost a friend from being over protective and she was probably about to go out with will. Wait, no, she wouldn't do that, she won't date after what Zane did to her. Would she?  
I swam around for a while until I finally decided to go to the cafe and get a juice. I stopped and saw Sophie with Zane. Zane was shouting at her for something and suddenly she threw her apron on the floor and ran out. I was slightly confused but I had a slight inkling that maybe Zane had just fired her.  
"Sorry you had to see that, anyway Bella your the exact person I wanted to see" Zane said  
"Really? I mean why me?" I asked  
"Just come with me, ok?"  
"Ok I said

Rikki's Pov  
I walked in and saw Zane holding Bella's hand and taking her into his office. That bitch was probably trying to get her own back, I bet she didn't believe me. Gosh she could be so annoying when she wanted to be. I speed walked over to Zane's affine and I walked in to find them both sitting next to each other in deep conversation.  
"Uh what's going on here, BELLA would you care to explain" i said  
"Um nothing, much" she said nervously  
"It better be nothing because if I find out your trying to get me back for something I didn't do then your in trouble" I said  
"Oh really" she glared at me while Zane just sat there watching us both.  
"Oh it's on!" I shouted  
"Wait! Guys what are you about to do to each other?" Zane said  
"Just a bit of play fight" I say sarcastically and then burn Bella's wrist while she wasn't paying attention. What, don't say you wouldn't have done it if you found your friend going out with your ex...and you had my power...  
"Ow!" Bella said clutching her wrist  
"Rikki I think this is a bad idea" Zane said  
"Oh shut up Zane, it's obvious that you like Bella!" I say  
"What?" He says but before I could reply I could feel a tentacle wrap around my ankle and Bella pulled it back and I slid and hit my head on the coffee table.  
"What have you just done Bella!" Zane said  
"Uh I didn't mean to, it's just, um well, I guess, um..." Bella started  
"Forget it, I think it's best that you leave" Zane said.  
My head was whirling and my heart was pounding because I was completely out of it after Zane said that. I lay still across the office floor for a while and all I could hear where voices... She had flashbacks.

what where Rikki's flashbacks what about Bella and Rikki? What wil happen next. Soz it's kinda short and not very exiting... Review review review plspls


	13. Chapter 3 story 1

Chap 3

Flashback in Rikki's mind  
Will -you saved my life  
Rikki -I just did what any other mermaid would have done  
Will -but it wasn't just any mermaid it was you...  
And another flashback  
Zane - trust me, please Rikki, just trust me  
Rikki -I can't Zane, you've gone to far  
Kiss at the moon pool  
Zane -now do you believe me  
Rikki smiles  
Another flashback comes  
Will -if you stay here I can protect you  
Rikki -I don't need protecting will!  
Will -wait Rikki  
Rikki splashes off  
And one final flashback which was the most clear and memorable one of them all.  
Zane -don't you remember all the good times we had together?  
Rikki -your forgetting all the bad stuff  
Zane -is that so wrong?  
Rikki -yes!  
Zane -if we just got back together things would work out, I can't just stop my feelings for you and I know that you feel the same way too.  
Rikki pauses  
Rikki -I can't so this Zane  
Zane -what?  
Rikki -this, this whole thing, me chasing you round in circles, when are you going to realize I'm not a toy Zane. When you realise you can't just go and kiss anyone, find me and maybe we can be friends.  
Zane -wait, Rikki!  
Rikki -Zane, no  
Zane -you've changed Rikki, I don't know how but you've defiantly changed  
Rikki -yeah your right and I'm not going to deal with it anymore  
Zane -Rikki! Rikki!  
Rikki walks off with tears in her eyes as she vows never to enter the office again. Yet here she was laying on his floor already breaking her promise... All she could hear was the last words Zane said over and over.

No ones pov  
"Rikki! Rikki!" Zane shouted to try to wake Rikki up. Bella had done it this time, he had done it this time, why him out of everyone.  
"Uh what?" Rikki said as she slowly gained consciousness again and she saw Zane sitting above her. "Where's Bella?"  
"Oh my gosh you almost gave me a heart attack!" Zane breathed a heavy sigh  
"You really care that much about me?" Rikki said  
Zane stayed silent for a moment. Of course he did, why would she think any different. He gulped and decided to speak.  
"Of course I do" he whispered  
Rikki smiled "really?" She said  
They both suddenly leaned in towards each other, until they were so close they could feel each others heart beat but there mouths were still slightly apart. They were still for a few seconds re thinking what they were doing and...

kiss or something else, will she slap him or what? It a bit like that... Read on and review review review!


	14. Chapter 4 story 1

Chap 4

Sophie walked in while Zane and Rikki kissed. She had come to apologize and ask for her job back but it looked like she was to late. She grabbed the nearest towel and threw it at Rikki. Rikki looked up confused but realised it was Sophie and got up quickly. Rikki brushed herself off and they both glared at each other.  
"Rikki?" Zane said cautiously  
"No this girl needs to be taught a lesson" Rikki said  
"I was going to say the same thing about you" Sophie said  
Rikki used her power so that the blender behind Sofie powered up and all the remaining juice in it splatted all over Sophie. Her hair was drenched.  
"I never liked you hair style anyway, too...looserly" Rikki said  
Sophie growled  
"I think that's enough fighting for anyone in one day, shall we go to the beach and chill for a bit?" Zane said  
"Yeah, let's get out of here" Rikki said  
Zane wrapped his arms around Rikki and she rested her head on Zane's shoulder as they walked together to the beach.  
Rikki was thinking the whole way there though, was will ok? She couldn't get it off her brain so she told Zane she had to go and she headed to the boat house. She knockedb on the door and will answered sadly.

A/N: so basically Sophie is chasing Zane who, is chasing Rikki who, is trying to be a friend to will who, is after Bella who, will soon ask for Sophie's help. Got it? I hope so. It's a big circle but where will it break? Big clue: team W_k_i wins but they don't get together...

"Hey Rikki!" Will said glad to see her face  
"Still not over Bella then I see?" Rikki says  
"I am it's just she has been taking to my sister a lot lately" will says  
"What? Will are you sure? Sophie and Bella hate each other." Rikki says  
"That's what I'm worried about" will says  
"What so you mean you think they are plotting against me Zane and you?" Rikki says  
"Yeah, because if you break up with Zane then Sophie can have him and I will be left alone which means Bella can get payback and keep me from you." Will says  
"But you still love Bella, right?" Rikki asks  
"Well unless she does this then yeah" will says  
"Then go and get her and then I can keep Zane and Zane can talk to some people and get Sophie into diving college. How does that sound?" Rikki says  
"Wow, that's a great idea!" Will says  
"I know" Rikki says

They both spend the evening putting there plan into steps and running through it. They decided will would confess his undying love for Bella and knowing Bella she will easily forgive him. Then Rikki will get Zane to text Sophie saying meet at the beach and she thinks it's a date when actually it's her leavers party to go to diving college. Her parents will want her to go and she will have to leave us all alone. Yay!

oooooh a plan and I thought I'd add in an authors note just to make it look posh... You know as you do... No? Ok it's just me who does that. Anyway read on for more Bella and Sophie and stuff... review review review!


	15. Chapter 5 story 1

Chapter 5  
Bella's pov  
I was so bored of planning with Sophie, she was not as nice as I thought and all she wanted was revenge on Rikki. She never really brought me into the picture unless she needed me which was rarely. She told me we would be able to get will back but I started to disbelieve her every word now. I just wanted to see him again and I was fed up with fighting with Rikki. My hand still hurt but I felt bad for what I had done. It was all down to jealousy. I never ment for any of this to happen and look where I am now. I was ashamed of myself.

Sophie and I where round my parents house as they weren't home and I had a free desk. Sophie worked at plans and explained them all to me and I would say what I thought and she would scribble down notes. I bet none of her plans said anything about will in them. She was really annoying me now. Just as I was about to loose my patients I heard something downstairs, I think it was the door. I ignored it at first as Sophie didn't seem to notice it.  
"Aren't you going to get that?" Sofie finally said and I felt like a dog just running up to the door but I was so happy I actually got to do something other than sitting about. It's about this sort of time I would actually be glad to have homework. I wanted to meet up with Cleo and Rikki but there was no chance of seeing Rikki any time soon. Or so I thought.

Anyway I ran downstairs to opens he door and I thought to myself this is probably the most exiting thing I've done all day. Then I shuddered thinking about how boring of a person I must be to be excited by a door bell. What has my life come to. I was day dreaming until I heard the door bell ring again and this time I didn't hesitate. I opened the door with a bright smile expecting Cleo or Lewis to save me from Sophie. But it wasn't. My face fell as I saw who was standing at the doorstep.i was still pleased I could get out of here for a bit but anyone but this person.

Soz it's so so short but the next chapter, the final one will be better hopefully...review review review


	16. Chapter 6 finale story 1

Chap 6

Wills pov  
I walked over to Bella's house ready to confess my love for her. I woke up early to get ready to look extra good and I had bought some pink roses as pink was her favourite colour and I knocked on her door. The door opened and I saw Bella's beautiful face turn towards me and her golden smile turned to a frown. She stepped outside and gestured for me to walk with her. I told her all about the story and how it was all Sophie's fault. She took all the information in quickly and when we had done a circuit and were back at her house she stopped.  
"I can't believe I've been so stupid will, I believed Sophie but I realise you were telling the truth. I didn't mean for this to happen and I've missed you and Rikki so much. Can we start again?" Bella said  
"It's ok but we really need your help" I said  
"Ok, what is it?" Bella said  
"We need to trick Sophie into thinking she is going on a date with Zane but actually she will be going to sports diving college. Don't tell her please" I said  
"Ok, Im in, it's the least I can do" Bella said  
"Cool! Let's go then!" Will said

Rikki's pov  
The plan was set and Sophie and wills family should meet us at the beach for her leaving party. her parents don't know about the plan but the think its a surprise leavers party for her. I was waiting for 10 mins when I saw Zane walk over.  
"Hey babe, I have everything ready, the party is on and I made a few calls and Sophie is going" Zane said  
"Oh my gosh thank you so so much Zane!"I said  
"Let's get this party started!" Zane said and put some music on.  
Shortly after will and Bella turned up to help and about half an hour after that guests started to arrive and we all got ready. It wasn't long till Sophie's figure appeared out of the sunlight in a pls pink dress and a flower in her hair. She though she was on date so she dressed up. When she saw everyone she looked confused but we left the explaining to her parents. Cleo Bella and I swam of to mako...

the end...

i hope you liked it, I am still doing the vote for the third story but I won't be able to get it done as quickly so soz about that. Pls vote though! Review review review pls pls pls ! ! !


	17. Must watch now!

**Copy and paste these links if you are a zikki or a wikki fan. Wikki is the bottom two, the rest are zikki vids from YouTube. I think that they are adorable...**

watch?v=D3fE8rQklFI

watch?feature=related&v=qRpssM8IKbs

watch?feature=relmfu&v=rSEe4VMZIUY

watch?v=oGoLF4aZqNU&feature=related

watch?v=oGoLF4aZqNU&feature=related

watch?feature=relmfu&v=m-76FLxR-TU

watch?v=SxMbLUmNOog&feature=related


	18. Chapter 1 story 3

Idea 3: one kiss  
Cleo gets pregnant and Bella thinks she is a slut and Rikki is stuck between. She is not used to choosing so ends up being a bit too harsh on both of them. Who will be on her side and save her from the troubles ahead. One kiss...

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Cleo screamed from the bathroom of Lewis and her house. Lewis ran upstairs as quick as he could to see Cleo in tears kneeling on the floor.  
"Cleo, what's happened?" Lewis asked innocently  
"Nothing" Cleo's face went pale and she hid something behind her back. She backed up slowly and stood against the back wall.  
"Cleo, seriously, your worrying me now. What are you hiding behind your back" Lewis asked  
She paled even more and her eyes were now wide open.  
"Lewis...no don't come near me" Cleo said but Lewis refused and tackled with her hands behind her back until he finally won the small stick she had been hiding.  
"I'm so sorry Lewis" Cleo whispered and broke down on the floor covering her face for what was about to happen...  
"It's going to be ok. Cleo I love you, come here babe" Lewis said smiling and crouching to hold a stressed Cleo in his arms and she flinched at first but then her tense body relaxed in his comforting arms.  
Once she had calmed down she decided it would be best to tell the girls so she swam to mako and asked them to meet her there. Rikki was already laying there and she looked stressed.  
"Oh hey Cleo" she said  
"Hey Rikki, I have something to tell you..." Cleo said  
"Me too... You go first" Rikki said  
"I'm pregnant!" Cleo said cowardly  
"Oh" Rikki said speechless  
"I'm sorry Rikki, I don't expect you to understand but..." Cleo started speaking fast  
"Um, it's fine it's just..." Rikki couldn't find the words.  
"Yeah, what's your news?" Cleo said  
"Nothing" Rikki said knowing it was best she didn't tell Cleo. It would be way to stressful for her to know about you know what...

Rikki's flashback  
"Ow!" Rikki said as she hit the floor  
"Rikki!?" Zane's voice came  
Rikki had just fallen from a high rock by the beach and cut her leg deeply  
"Zane?" Rikki asked through gritted teeth as the pain was sawing through her.  
"Are you ok, here let me carry you to my boat" Zane said softly  
Rikki looked into his eyes deeply and all the pain went for a moment as she just stared.  
"What?" Zane asked looking around him trying to find what Rikki was looking at.  
"You" Rikki said as she flinched when he carried her to his boat. He stopped and looked at her. When he lay her in his boat they were silent until there eyes met..

pls review x


	19. Chapter 2 story 3

Still in flashback  
Until there eyes met...  
Zane leaned in towards Rikki and she closed her eyes half in pain and half expecting what was about to happen. As Zane got closer to her instead of kissing her he whispered in her ear.  
"I promise" he said  
Rikki opened her eyes to see Zane smiling cheekily and before she knew it she found herself grab onto his arm as pain surged through her. Zane's smile quickly vanished as he saw Rikki in pain so he got his first aid kit and bandaged up her leg.  
"Thanks" Rikki whispered and she jumped out of the boat into the ocean.  
"Wait! Are you sure you want to be swimming with a bad leg?" Zane said  
"Your right" Rikki said and she climbed back into the boat and dried off as her tail hurt too. She wanted to go to mako.  
"Can we..." Rikki started  
"Go to mako, sure" Zane said  
"Really?" Rikki asked surprised that he didn't make a sarcastic comment.  
As they arrived Rikki started to get out but she felt a firm grip on her wrist. She turned and saw Zane's desperate face. She looked at him as if to say, I'm fine, I can walk, or could she. She got up but immediately fell onto the sand. Maybe she couldn't walk. Zane rushed over to her and he leaned over her.  
"Don't leave Zane" Rikki said  
"I'm not planning on it" Zane said mockingly.  
Rikki let out a small laugh. She had missed his humor.  
"Good" Rikki replied and reached for Zane's hand  
"Oh so now your chaining me to you, ok, don't trust me then?" Zane said and Rikki laughed at that but then gave him a serious look at the second half of what he said.  
"No, matter of factly I don't. But right now I can't walk so I need someone" Rikki sai  
"And I'm the only person around in the entire Gold Coast to help you so you were forced to ask for my help" Zane asked sarcastically  
"Shut up! Anyway, how do I plan on getting to mako?" Rikki asked  
"No idea but right now I just want to spend now with you" Zane said  
Rikki flinched, she couldn't decide if this is what she wanted or if she was supposed to still be mad and he shouldn't say that.  
"Ok" Rikki said  
She pulled him in close and kissed him as if there were no tomorrow. She missed his rough lips and soft skin. His hair she ruffled and her hair blew in the wind. His hand on her cheek and the other around her waist.

End if flashback

Pls review


	20. Chapter 3 story 3

Back at the moon pool  
Rikki's Pov  
Suddenly I'm cut out of my flashback by Bella shouting something at Cleo. It was so strange seeing them argue as it was usually me and someone. I wasn't used to it and I didn't really know what to say. I was literally stuck, they were pretty much shouting so loud people could hear them from the other side of the world. Did I pull them apart or just shout at them as well or what? I didn't know so I just shouted at the top of my voice.  
"Stop!" And they suddenly stopped and about 3 seconds later I regretted everything I had not done in the last 5 minuets.

No ones pov  
"Whoa! Ok, calm down babe, what's going on here?" Zane said  
"Babe?" Cleo asked shocked  
"Uh, well I was gunna explain earlier but..." Rikki was cut off  
"It's fine Rikki as long as you agree that I'm right, Cleo was being stupid getting pregnant" Bella said  
"That's unfair, Rikki you know that" Cleo said sadly  
"Fine I guess I'm going to have to..." She thought about it "...tell Miriam and sophie!" Bella said. She wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say.  
"No!" Zane shouted for Rikki  
"I don't know what to do, I don't want to get into this right now. Bella I don't want you to tell Sophie and Miriam but I don't want to pic sides" Rikki said  
"Fine, I will wait for your decision later" Bella said and left the moon pool  
"Rikki, please believe me" Cleo said quietly  
"I do" Rikki said "but you have to accept that me and Zane are back together"  
"Yeah sure" Cleo said  
"Cool! Zane should we leave?" Rikki asked Zane  
"I was thinking we could stay here for a bit? Cleo, you can stay if you want" Zane offered  
"No it's fine, I need to see Lewis anyway but thank!" Cleo said, in her normal jolly mood again.

Zane's Pov  
I was still concerned about Rikki's leg and how she was feeling about her friends but as usual she covered up everything and acted like nothing was going on.  
"Rikki are you ok?" I asked her. She looked at me blankly and blinked a few times. I could tell she knew this question was coming but she didn't know how or when to answer it. It took her a moment to let the question sink in then she looked back up at me and her eyes started to water.  
"Oh, I didn't mean that, Rikki I'm sorry" I said as she turned away and I could hear her gentle sniffles. I wrapped my arms around her for comfort but she hid her face away.  
"It's sniff fine" she replied  
"No it's not, let me help you...

pls review


	21. Chapter 4 story 3

At the cafe later on that day...  
"Hey Rikki, come and sit down, I have your favorite juice. I know I was a bit harsh earlier but I really don't like the idea of Cleo being pregnant. She our friend and I don't want her getting hurt, I mean, do you?" Bella says  
"No, of course not but she knows what she is doing" Rikki says  
"I know that but you know. Please believe me?" Bella says  
"Um sure" Rikki says realizing she had now said she agreed with both girls.  
"Thanks Rikki, I knew you would understand" Bella said and got up.  
Rikki sighed. Oh great, how was this going to work. She suddenly got a pleasant surprise when someone's arms wrapped around her tightly. She turned to see Zane but before she could say anything he kissed her gently on the lips.  
"What was that f..." Rikki was interrupted  
"Because I knew you where going to say something bad to me and I wanted to cheer you up before you say it to me." Zane said

A/N: awwww!

Rikki stood, not wanting to make eye contact before she spoke.  
"I've agreed with both girls" Rikki said  
"Oh, that's a bit of a problem" Zane says  
"Yeah and I don't know what I'm going to do" Rikki says  
"Well you could just tell them about the others point of view without hurting there feelings. Like you could say to Bella, I can understand your fustration but Cleo is very responsible and maybe she just slipped up. And then you could say to Cleo. I completely understand your choice but I mean Bella is just concerned about you. Maybe she just couldn't find the right words." Zane said  
"That's a great idea" Rikki said  
"Glad I can be of service" Zane said in a posh accent which made Rikki laugh.  
"Thanks Zane" she gave him a quick hug and then left for the moon pool where she wanted to meet Cleo.

Cleo's pov  
I saw Rikki swim in and she sat next to me once she had dried off. We had a short conversation before Rikki brought up Bella.  
"Well, you know Bella was really mean to you and stuff, well you know she really does care for you Cleo and she doesn't want you getting hurt, that's all." Rikki said  
"Is that it?" I asked shocked  
"Yeah, she just kind of worded it differently" Rikki said  
Cleo laughed at her attempt to make things seem so much better than they were but maybe she was right about Bella. She did care for her and maybe she was just trying to protect her.

pls review


	22. Chapter 5 story 3

Bella's Pov  
I swam into the pool and Rikki was already there but there was no sign of Cleo. I took that as a good sign and dried of next to Rikki.  
"Hey Bella, I know you don't want to talk about it and I know your frustrated but Cleo is having a bad time at the moment. She really needs your support and she is a responsible girl. But we all make mistakes and disagree. She really wants you back as a friend" Rikki said  
"Really, she's not angry?" I said  
"No, well not really" Rikki said  
"That's great!" I said and left the pool to make up with Cleo.

Rikki's pov  
At the moon pool (still)  
I rang Zane's number on my cell phone because I wanted to tell him the great news  
"Hey babe, how is your leg?" Zane said  
"It's looking better and it doesn't hurt much anymore, anyway I have something to tell you" I said  
"Sure what is it?" Zane said  
"Cleo and Bella are about to become friends again!" I said  
"That's great! Do you want to meet me at the cafe in about an hour?" Zane asked  
"Ok, see you there, bye!"  
Rikki hung up and looked around the moon pool.

Bella's pov  
I quickly ran into wills boat shed to collect my bag and I saw will standing inside with his arms crossed.  
"Are you ok will?" I asked  
"Not really, when where you planning on telling me this?" Will said and held up a white stick with a positive line on it.  
"WHAT!" I shouted. It wasn't possible, I took the test earlier and couldn't wait for the result. I just wanted to see because you know but I didn't even expect for a second. I WAS PREGNANT!

pls review!


	23. Chapter 6 finale story 3

The cafe  
"Hey, Bella, listen I'm really sorry about..."Cleo was cut off  
"I'm so sorry to Cleo, I need to tell you something. You can say I told you so or whatever but I am freaking out right now and so is will. Well he is calmer now that I told him your going throughout he same thing but..." Bella hesitated  
"But what?" Cleo asked  
"I'm pregnant" Bella whispers  
"Oh my goodness! I'm actually not mad but I am a bit shocked. I know how you felt now. Wow!" Cleo said  
Suddenly Rikki flung open the door of the cafe office with her eyes filled with tears. She had Zane half wrapped around her as she half ran outside with him.  
"What's going on?" Bella said  
"I don't know but knowing them two we should just leave it." Cleo said  
About 10 minuets later Rikki and Zane came back in and Zane was cradling the top half of her body in his arms and whispering soothing words in her ear. She seemed a lot calmer but her face was still pale.  
"She looks horrified" Bella said. She had never seen Rikki cry, or not properly until now and it was scary site to see. If she was crying it must be pretty bad. What had happened, did someone die?  
"I'm a bit worried now" Cleo said  
Rikki said something to Zane and he walked back into his office and Rikki walked over to us.  
"Are you ok?" Cleo asked franticly  
"Um, well not really" Rikki said trying to sound calm and keep her cool  
"Rikki, tell us. If it's something to do with family problems we are here to help" Bella said  
"No" Rikki said blankly  
"Then what is it?" Cleo asked  
"I'm... I'm pregnant" Rikki said  
"All of us!" Cleo said  
"What do you mean all of us?" Rikki asked  
"I'm pregnant to, and I realise what I've done to poor Cleo" Bella said  
"Wow, well I still have no idea what we are going to do and I'm not exactly sure how we all got here but, life is certainly full of mysteries." Rikki finally said

The end

pls review!


End file.
